


Ghost hunting

by HyenaGlasses



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Logan's just bored and wants to go home, M/M, Mild Language, Remus typical stuff, Small Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaGlasses/pseuds/HyenaGlasses
Summary: Remus hosts a ghost hunting live stream and Logan gives facts on the history of the house and rumors surrounding it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Ghost hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they're not too ooc. Just a warning there is Remus typical language and innuendo.  
> I've been watching to many ghost hunting videos.

"If you are here run your cold hands all over my body and squirt me with your ectoplasm." He boomed, a bright, sharp smile illuminate by the flashlight. His legs spread out seductively on the floor, posing like a damsel in distress.

...

"Well this has been a huge waste of time." Logan rolled his eyes from the top of the worn staircase. He didn't really understand why anyone watched Remus's live streams. He could appreciate that their followers enjoyed his brief history lessons and facts on the locations and that they were always interested in Remus's antics but ghosts and demons really...

"Don't be jealous, you get to be with me all the time, this is a once and a lifetime chance for the ghosts. Your hear that act now ghosts or my boyfriend will ravage me right here." 

"No I will not!"

Remus laughed as he bound up the stairs, making them creak and groan. He grabbed onto Logan's arm and began dragging his tall boyfriend up through the dusty living room of the large castle they had been given special access to, clearly the owners trying to drum up business of the supposed haunted halls.

"Lo, anything interesting about the living room."

"Well it was host to one of the largest parties in this town which ended in a brawl."

"Ooooh!!!! Bloodshed and drama I love it. Any dead?" 

"No Remus, well except a cat that ended up drinking the punch."

"GHOST CAT" Remus jumped up bolting over to the ornate couch.

"Here kitty, kitty! Meow, mew, mew." Practically crawling under it in his excitement.

Logan couldn't help but laughed, his boyfriend on the floor, crawling around and making cat noises.  
"Why under the couch, if anything i'd think a cat would want to be on soft part of the couch?"

"Wha, so you admit that a ghost cat might be sitting on this very couch?" He smirked pointing the camera at him smirking.

"No, there is no such thing as ghosts, so there could be no ghost cat but if in whatever fantasy you are living in, there was a ghost cat, I just suspect it rather be on the couch then under it." 

"Can you prove that Lo? What evidence do you have against the ghost cat." He gently pokes the tip of his nose and pokes his tongue out.

"If anyone is here please talk to me, I am bring out this spirit box to make it easier for you" The loud static of spirit box erupts as it's turned on.

"Alright but how is a cat going to talk to you Remus?"

Remus scrunched up his nose and gave a little glare. "Alright if their are any cats here please meow to me."  
As the static goes on Remus sits on the ground, some odd noises but not much else he pouts and rolls over. 

"Alright maybe you'd not that talkative. Looks like it's no pussy for us tonight Logan." He beamed at his own terrible innuendo.

"Yes charming."

"Where next?" He hopped up to his feet, rolling back and forth on the balls of his heels. 

Logan smiled, it was genuinely nice how much Remus liked to listen to whatever he talked about but it was better when they shared common interests even if it was for different reasons.

"Alright, well the last place is upstairs. The lady of the house had a sister who was thought to be a witch, very preposterous but a common theme for the time. She was burned in her own bed and it's said she cursed all the villagers to all perish within the next year. Coincidentally a plague hit the village and wiped out most of the population of the village the next month."  
They began to head up the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"So you're telling me her curse worked!"

"Remus she was a innocent woman burned in her own bed."

"Yes and she, for dying unjustly, managed to take the whole town with her. What an inspiration!"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose as they entered the bedroom. It was only lit by the moonlight shining through the large window but you could make out the antique furniture and the singed stone of the floor. It seemed colder in this room to Remus.

"Hello, is anyone in here? Would you like to talk to us? Maybe smash?" it was just slightly gentler then the tone he generally used. He backed a little closer to Logan. His smile was wavering and Logan could see goosebumps begin to spread over his arms. 

"Uhhhaha! I don't really love this room but the energy in it is pretty neat!" He inches a little closer to Logan and jumps when he feels something soft touch his shoulders. "What the fuck!"

"Sorry. You looked cold? If you get to cold you could begin to suffer negative conditions like sickness, frostbite and in extreme cases death" Logan gently held his jacket that he had been placing on him.

"Oh I love when you talk creepy to me. Thank you, I could freeze my balls off in here." Accepting the jacket gratefully tying it around his shoulders like a cape.

"Hey ghost, you're real cool, I love your work. Can I get your autograph or maybe tips on how to kill a whole village". Remus smiled, confidence bolstered by his boyfriend being next to him.

"If your here make a sound beautiful. You know, come at me like it's fielding season!"

"What?" Logan asked 

"Not YOU beautiful, GHOST beautiful."

"No what in the world is fielding season? Is it a soccer term?"

"We gotta update you vocab cards babe. Please ghost, ignore the giant."  
Suddenly it went pitch black, chills run down Remus's spine, just as he'd settling into the darkness the door slammed shut behind them.

The next thing Logan knows is the flashlights were on and he holding Remus. Remus has his arms firmly wrapped around his neck, his breath fast and cold. He laughed nervously "Logan, you didn't even take this opportunity to ravage me? I'm hurt." 

"I apologizes Remus but I wouldn't feel right doing that." Logan smiled.

Remus burst out laughing breaking his nervousness. He let his arms unwrap quickly so he could drop to the ground unceremoniously just the way he likes it.  
"Does that prove to you that ghosts exist Lo?"

"No, We have cheap flashlights and it's a very windy night, that's why you're cold. I do think it's time to leave though before you get sick."

"Do you hear that ghost we're gonna get the fuck out of here, make a noise if you want us to stay."

With no reply Remus shrugged and swung around on his heels ready to leave when a meow echos from down stairs. Remus looks at Logan wide eyes then bursts into a run and cackles.  
"Ghost cat!"

Logan just sighs, hopefully they will get home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how they ended up adopting a actual feral cat (or maybe a ghost cat) even though they are both allergic to her.


End file.
